


【H2ovanoss】戒斷或成癮（GTA AU，All！D向，主H2ovanoss）

by bobbypenny13



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsta., Bottom!Jonathan, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbypenny13/pseuds/bobbypenny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanoss不顧自己的想要幫Delirious處理成癮的問題，但Delirious試著解釋一些事情。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 其一、香菸

**Author's Note:**

> ＊一個偏有點灰暗的故事  
> ＊沒有鼓吹大家模仿喔！  
> ＊包含一些H2ocartoonz（Delitoonz）還有其他，不過基本上是H2ovanoss  
> ＊分級寫成R我覺得比較保險

月光被城市的霓虹燈掩蓋，只剩下對街的路燈在閃爍，窗戶後的香菸漫出白色煙霧，橘紅色的小點在黑暗中發亮，Delirious跟往常一樣坐在那裡抽菸，毛毯就隨意的掛在腰上，潮紅退去之後，他的皮膚又回到原本病態的白。

有時候Vanoss恨死這樣的Delirious，退去白晝時的那層吵鬧與瘋狂，現在坐在自己床上的男人，看起來是無比的清醒，那對眼睛反映著天空的顏色，Delirious又吸了一口菸，那種味道Vanoss仍舊不能習慣，卻也無法制止對方。

或許他感到一些慶幸，至少Delirious現在願意用他買的那個菸灰缸，當時他還故意挑了藍色的，就放在他的雙人床旁，那個他不曾需要的小東西，靜靜的躺在床頭櫃上，後來他們在某次做完之後，犯了菸癮的人沒說什麼，只對著菸灰缸露出怪異的笑。

「Luke是第一個發現我會抽菸的人。」氣體離開他的體內，Delirious終於跟往常一樣開口，讓Vanoss從手機裡抬頭，他看著對方那張笑臉好一會兒，嘆口氣之後決定扔下手機，他總是沒辦法不聽Delirious說話，不管那是不是些屁話。

伸手抖掉燒盡的菸灰，Delirious對那張無奈的臉又笑，「你知道，我跟Luke認識的時候，也不過才幾歲，」Vanoss揚起一邊的眉毛，臉上帶著一股些微得不耐煩，他藏得很好，但Delirious還是可以嗅到其中的醋意，「那時候他還在跟我姊交往。」

他們是相識多年的好朋友，那時候的Delirious還不認識Vanoss，也還沒有畫小丑妝或戴上面具，只是個非常普通的少年，總是跟著他的姊姊和Luke四處跑，三個人幾乎做什麼事情都在一起。

那段時間是Delirious最單純的回憶，快樂到他以為這會一直持續下去，不用去思考困在他胸口的問題，他們說著無數的笑話，蓋過Luke坐在他的對面，手攬著他姊姊的腰時，Delirious心裡頭發出短暫的尖叫。

欺騙別人需要一些技術，但是當這個人是自己的時候，似乎沒有想像中的難，很多事情都在無意間被隱瞞，好像他一點都不在意，好像他並沒有注意到，反正日子依舊在前進，他想至少自己是開心的，沒有必要摧毀這一切。

直到那天Delirious提早回到家，整個房子原本都靜悄悄的，只有他在客廳裡的呼吸聲，臉上的傷痕疼得他疵牙裂嘴，原本他打算從沙發裡起來，回到房間裡處裡一下傷口，免得他姊姊看到時又會碎碎念，而Luke會生氣的問他是哪個混帳幹的，儘管那個混帳不敢再動手了。

拖著身體走過走廊時，聲響從他姊姊的房間裡傳來，Delirious握緊手上的匕首，當他推開門時，不意外看見Luke跟他姊姊的身影，但他沒料到眼前的狀況，兩個交疊的人也都用驚訝的表情看著他。

他發現到腦子裡是一片混亂與空白，但這不過是稀鬆平常的事情，Delirious不斷得這樣告訴自己，可是他不曉得為什麼，沒辦法跟之前看著他們親熱時一樣，用嘻嘻笑笑的方式帶過，他甚至不明白自己為什麼要逃跑。

熟悉的風景在眼前晃過，Delirious跑得很快，根本聽不見後面有沒有人喊他，又或者他只是跟從前一般假裝沒有這回事，他像隻失去牧羊犬控制的羔羊，沒有方向也沒有目的，最後在一個小小的破公園停下腳步。

肺部有種被擠壓的感覺，他不斷喘著氣，吵鬧的心跳聲在Delirious的耳朵裡鼓動，他的兩隻手扶著自己的膝蓋，將氧氣灌回自己體內，汗水滑過他的臉，全身都是濕濕黏黏的感覺，他抹了把臉上溫熱的液體，決定先找個地方休息。

傍晚的小公園沒有其他人，只有他孤單的坐在盪鞦韆上，影子被拉得老長，他的雙腳帶著身體前後輕輕搖晃，卻還是丟不掉腦海裡的失序，Delirious最後無奈的從口袋裡掏出菸，他那時其實很少抽，也是因為跟附近的混混來往，不得不配合點的抽起來。

他姊姊一向不喜歡人家抽菸，「那會害死自己跟別人。」她總是這樣說，然後用手掩著口鼻，好像她知道Delirious總是躲起來抽的事情，不過事實上Delirious藏得很好，連根菸屁股都沒被找到過。

但是眼下他沒什麼事好做，又不想馬上回家，面對那個註定會尷尬的氣氛，只好給自己找點事情做，試圖轉移注意力，看著那緩緩飄往天空的線條，還有漸漸被燒成灰的菸，等著時間不斷在流逝。

最後Luke還是找到了他，較為年長的男人看起來有些焦慮，當看見Delirious縮在鞦韆上時，才終於露出鬆一口氣的表情，他安靜的站在Delirious前面，後者只是抬頭瞥了他一眼，就繼續吐出一口白煙。

以年紀來說，他終究是比Luke還要年輕些，留著鬍子的男人或許就像一個疼愛他的哥哥，有時候和他姊姊兩個人，也如同他們已逝去的父母那般，他不過是個孩子，這總讓他又愛又恨。

那個比自己高壯的男人有著兇狠的樣貌，對他卻是溫和與關心的，像是那時Luke一語不發，只是默默的坐上另外一個鞦韆，Delirious看得出來對方的苦惱，不論他到底知不知道那個親如他弟弟的人，腦袋裡究竟裝著些什麼。

一開始他們之間是緊張的，好似他們第一次見面時，Delirious還只是個抓著他姊姊衣角的男孩，帶著一股挑衅般的眼神，恐懼卻又不想服輸，全身長著想保護重要他人的尖刺，直到他也將Luke納入他的小世界。

太陽消失在世界的另外一頭，Delirious早就已經放鬆下來，煙灰隨著夜晚的涼風飄散，他的短髮跟著微微的顫動，他意識到就算Luke這輩子都不懂也沒關係，因為連他自己都不清楚，在青春時期的那股躁動，到底原自於心裡頭的哪一塊。

後來他決定站起來，跟著Luke一起回到家，他的姊姊坐在客廳裡抽菸，看到兩個男人帶著披薩走進來時，才捻熄手上的香菸，將空掉的盒子甩入垃圾桶，「太慢啦！」她撥撥自己的頭髮，一邊抱怨著一邊到廚房裡拿餐具和飲料出來。

說起來他們也不過是群青少年，有很多的事情他們都還不懂，也不曉得該如何是好，可是人類便是如此，有些問題一輩子都無法被解決，而Delirious想著時間會處裡一切，這或許是為何當Luke和他姊姊分手後，他們三個人仍舊能是朋友。

時間可以使那些問題沉積直到溢滿，卻也可以把那些困擾都沖淡，如同香菸總會燃燒殆盡，「你得在它燙到你的手前制止它。」Delirious看著旁邊的青年而露出笑容，而Vanoss皺了下眉頭，才俯身過來吻他。

香菸的氣味竄入他的鼻腔，Vanoss其實也說不上討厭這個味道，但是他不喜歡Delirious身上沾著不屬於他的氣味，Delirious肯定也明白這點，他配合的任由Vanoss吸允著他的下唇，舌頭探進彼此的口腔裡，舔過每一吋的軟肉。

Vanoss壓著Delirious拿著菸的手，在扭動間奪過那剩半截的菸，小小的火苗被捻熄，慾望卻同時在燃燒著，每一下的接處與摩擦都像在點火，Delirious被空出來的那隻手扣著Vanoss的背，另外一隻繼續幫對方手淫。

然後Vanoss進入他的身體，又再一次把他給填滿，取走他體內的氧氣，Delirious可以聽見Vanoss在他耳邊的喘息與低語，此刻他的眼中只有黑髮的男人，擠壓跟撞擊著他，他的每一吋皮膚跟每一次的呼吸，也全都被另一個男人掠奪。

但是Delirious並不在乎，他的神智隨著Vanoss起伏，他感覺清晰卻也是一片雜亂，後者也同樣緊抓著他，在他身體的裡裡外外都留下痕跡，因為Delirious那些細碎的呻吟，而不由自主的想要得到更多。

在他們都釋放之後，Delirious早已忘記自己剩下幾根菸，又或者剛才的菸有沒有抽完，他只知道Vanoss賴著不想起身，還不斷在輕吻著他，而這會兒他已經疲憊不堪，手指有一下沒一下的滑過對方的後頸，腦海中只映出Vanoss滿意的臉。


	2. 其二、酒精

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是時候該動起來啦，男孩們！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊沒有鼓吹大家喝酒喔！（儘管我是邊喝邊寫的）  
> ＊包含一些H2ohm（H2OWrecker）不過基本上是H2ovanoss  
> ＊這回分級應該沒有到R

巨大的電視螢幕上撥著最新一集的劇集，Delirious半躺在沙發上，赤腳就擱在面前的長矮桌，許多的啤酒罐堆在一旁，整著桌面被他弄得一團亂，他想等Vanoss看到之後，應該又會開始嫌東嫌西。

不過Delirious向來活在當下，他又再打開一罐啤酒，想著要煩惱就等房子的主人回來再說，反正他今天要放自己一天假，儘管Vanoss幾乎要命令他參與這次的搶劫，但是Delirious還是堅持要留下。

「他的狀況不好。」幫他說話的是Wildcat，他從頭套後瞇起眼睛，掃了窩在沙發上的Delirious一眼，然後伸手按著Vanoss的肩膀，讓後者終於在深吸幾口氣後，放棄繼續勸說他的朋友，「別把我的房子弄髒。」臨走前他這樣說道，而小丑只是笑著揮手。

門關上之後，Delirious還是沒有動彈一陣子，直到他決定去拿酒來喝時，大夥已經出發將近一個小時，看看時間已經是半夜兩點，離天亮還有一段距離，或許是因為失眠，而讓時間過得比想像中的慢些。

莫名其妙的貓咪廣告歌開始撥放時，他的手機也突然嗡嗡叫了起來，「開門！」訊息的傳送者是Wildcat，Delirious有些狐疑的瞪著那幾個字，不太確定對方要幹什麼，卻也沒有任何回傳的動作，只是繼續在沙發上等著。

「那個白癡喝醉了，過來幫忙，婊子！」再一次的震動之後，Delirious才懶洋洋的起身，跨過地板上吃空的外賣盒，去處理從剛剛就響個不停的門鈴，「你他媽真有效率。」站在門口的果然是滿肚子不爽的Wildcat，正跟Moo一起扛著Vanoss。

「你們看起來屎極了……」Delirious站在門口，看著另外兩個狼狽的人，還有垂著頭的Vanoss正在咕噥著聽不懂的話，手上抓著一個酒瓶，然後Delirious接過比自己高大許多的男人，讓他的重量全壓在身上，「老天啊，你可真不小隻。」他笑著說道，拖著說自己不胖的人進屋。

「謝啦！」轉過身來的Delirious不忘對另外兩個人道謝，「沒問題的，老兄。」手插在口袋的Moo發出笑聲，而一旁的Wildcat則是哼一聲，「隨便啦，我要回家躺床睡覺了！」他甩甩手，透露一股不耐煩的態度，轉身就往大樓的電梯前進。

Moo有些無奈的搖頭，「改天見。」他說道，幫忙Delirious關上大門後也跟著離開，留下後者繼續忙碌，「好啦！大傢伙，該走下樓梯了！自己抬抬腳！」一手抓著Vanoss的身體，另外一隻手用欄杆勉強支撐自己，Delirious費些功夫才把還在叨念體重的男人扛到客廳。

「你要去哪裡？」被放到沙發裡之後，Vanoss仍然迷迷糊糊的幾乎睜不開眼，但他感覺得出來Delirious走遠了，「你還是把這裡搞得亂糟糟的！」他用抱怨般的語調，企圖吸引另外一個人的注意力。

「哈！誰叫我是隻浣熊嘛！」有些諷刺性的笑了幾聲，Delirious仍在廚房裡搗鼓著些什麼，在櫃子跟抽屜裡翻來翻去，還挖出一抬藏在洗手檯底下的果汁機出來，「浣熊擅長的可不是收拾。」他倒進一些奇怪的東西，將他們全都打成綠色的汁。

「但你把我丟在這兒！」沙發上的人大聲抱怨著，語氣中帶著一股被拋棄的委屈感，手裡還搖晃著酒瓶，「在這張你射過的髒沙發上！」字句間透露出一種指責的味道，好像這張沙發是經歷過什麼非人道對待一樣，讓Delirious對著耍無賴的人哭笑不得。

「講得好像你沒有一樣。」畢竟這事可不只他一個人的責任，Delirious在轟隆的聲響中故意大聲的說道，然後他終於關上那臺恐怖的機器，「我才沒有射在『你』的沙發上！」依然癱在那裡的Vanoss扭過腦袋，從沙發背後只露出亂七八糟的頭髮，跟金色的眼睛。

「你毀了我的床跟浴缸！」端著一杯綠色液體從廚房走出來，Delirious邊說著，這有部分是他賴在這裡的原因，另外一部分還有避免Vanoss為了找他，又用炸彈驚動左右鄰居，所以那間房子現在基本上就是在養蚊子，跟偶爾躲藏用的地方，枉費他當初花了一筆錢，還被隻貓頭鷹侵門踏戶。

將杯子換過原本的酒瓶，本來還想反駁幾句的Vanoss噤了聲，盯著被塞進手中的怪異物體，「這是什麼玩意？它聞起來就像屎，或是Carlos的手指！」Delirious大笑出聲，然後把自己放進沙發的一角，「你喝掉就對了！不會有事的，相信我！」他用以前哄弄人的聲音說道。

如果是更早之前的Vanoss可能會被騙到，那時候他還會有些天真跟遲疑的照著年長者的話做，然後得到的總是一陣爆笑或爆炸，到之後他開始懂得反擊，適時找出對方又再盤算的詭計，和又再次阻止他的車被炸。

這幾乎已經變成一種本能反應，喝醉的時候也是一樣，而且就算Delirious有可能是真心的，Vanoss也會為了氣他而故意唱反調，反正不論如何，他都不會吃虧，「我能得到什麼好處？」攤在沙發上的人疑惑著，「我不想喝那垃圾，我想做。」他誠實的說。

盯著露出憨傻笑容的無賴，Delirious現在的表情像是吃錯了別人午餐一樣，吃進去也不是，但吐出來也不是，「我可不跟爛醉的人搞。」尤其是你，Delirious沒有把那句話說出口，他知道這只會讓事情便得更糟，「但我倒是可以幫你打飛機。」他一邊露出笑容，一邊伸出手上的交易物品。

Vanoss先是露出一個有些戒備得眼神，這時他看起來像是恢復原先的精明，金色的眼睛帶著狡詐的神色，像是在衡量其中的利弊，但是Delirious看得出來，這不過是虛張聲勢罷了，「成交。」最後不出所料，他還是這樣決定。

看著流出杯口的液體，其實因為那恐怖的味道，Vanoss多少還是有些猶豫，不過既然交易就是交易，他深吸一口氣後，把整杯全都喝光，他盯著空掉的杯子瞧了一會兒，「我覺得……」古怪的氣味突然全部湧現，嗆得他幾乎無法呼吸，「為什麼我感覺、更差了……」

旁邊的Delirious看向摀著嘴的人，滿臉不妙的認真，「我可沒說這可以解酒啊！」他一副無奈的攤攤手，接著笑出聲音來，「我只是隨便把廚房裡的東西亂打成汁而已。」在他毫不在乎般的說完後，Vanoss就跳起來，用最快的速度往自己的浴室衝。

留在客廳的Delirious搖搖頭，嘴角還是帶著充滿笑意，「這可是Luke的好配方！」他拿起仍留著噁心氣味的杯子，想起過去他的朋友總會如此，Luke也曾經嘗試過把他從酒罐裡拉起來，失敗幾次之後，就改成遞給他這杯東西了。

在他的記憶裡，Luke會是那個一起吵吵鬧鬧的朋友，但是面對Delirious把自己泡在酒精裡的時候，粗獷的男人卻漸漸變得沉默，這其中總有著怒氣與不捨，「你還是得振作點，老兄。」他的語氣是溫和與平穩的，不過Delirious聽得出其中的挫敗。

杯子碰的一聲被放在桌上，Delirious拎起桌上的那半瓶酒，Delirious終於再次從啤酒堆裡站起來，走近Vanoss房間裡的嘔吐聲，「你還好嗎？」他倚在門邊，故意用調戲般的口吻說著，而正在狂吐的人根本沒空理他，只是專注在跟馬桶親熱。

站在那裡看一陣子後，Delirious走到旁邊去蹲下，長繭的手掌輕拍Vanoss的背，聽著他咳嗽，再將胃裡的最後一點東西弄出來，「好了，好了。」他低聲安慰道，讓Vanoss原本緊繃的肩膀稍為鬆懈些。

又過了好一會兒之後，Vanoss才終於停下反胃的感覺，想要扶著馬桶站起來，卻因為腳軟而跌回地上，是Delirious一手拉著他的腋下，另外一手按下沖水的開關，再把比自己壯碩許多的人半拖到牆邊坐著，然後自己慢吞吞的也坐到旁邊。

亞裔的青年看起來還是有些恍神，微微垂著的腦袋左搖右晃，最後終於喀的一聲停在磁磚壁上，「你……」他啞著嗓子開口，但又像突然想起什麼似的停下，刻意舔舔自己嘴唇來掩飾，害得舌尖碰到一股腥味，「剛才、說你不跟喝醉酒的人做，是怎麼回事？」  
真是個不錯的開場，Delirious的手指不斷轉動著酒瓶的瓶蓋，沒有看刻意盯著前方的人，「你知道Ohm的酒量很差嗎？」他伸手在口袋裡摸了摸，發現自己身上的菸早沒了，不過他也只是繼續盯著正叮噹響著的酒瓶。

酒瓶上的標籤消失無蹤，沒準是被Vanoss給摳掉的，他有時緊張的話就會這樣，在外人面前他可以藏得很好，握緊拳頭咬著牙齒就能解決，可惜現在Vanoss傻楞的臉映在玻璃瓶上，他沒預料到自己會聽到Ohm的名字。

Delirious知道他的答案沒有符合另一個人的預期，不過既然Vanoss沒有表示出什麼，打算裝作沒事一樣繼續聽下去，Delirious也只是輕笑幾聲，不打算管他原本想知道的事，就說起當時Ohm剛加入他們之後的事情。

老實說Delirious剛開始也沒想過，會跟新來的傢伙這樣要好，有時他會想或許是因為年齡相近，又或者單純是Ohm平易近人又好脾氣，但不論如何，他確實在那段時間，經常跟Ohm常混在一起，不只在任務上，私底下他們也挺要好的。

當時Luke搬離洛聖都沒多久，雖然經常會回來找Delirious，可是對於自己長年伙伴的分離，Delirious仍舊是想念他的，而Ohm，這個有著可怕穿著的傢伙，帶著一股菜鳥味的被Vanoss他們耍弄，卻還是帶著那股關心人的氣息。

「別擔心，Ohm，」記得那時候，所有人又再嘲笑Ohm的「臭男人」T恤時，是Delirious走上去，邊笑邊走到開始亂吼的人旁邊，重重拍他的肩膀，「Vanoss也有一件類似的，只是他像個膽小鬼一樣不敢說。」之後他當然遭到子彈攻擊，不過好像是那時起，Ohm找他的頻率增加了。

他們一起出任務的時候，默契算是挺不錯的，總是能快速的安排好計畫，然後順利的相互配合，這讓Delirious有時會不自覺的有股懷念感，除去跟會和自己一起耍蠢、配合度極高的 Luke，Ohm總是邊笑著抱怨，然後一邊照著瘋狂小丑說得話做。

那時候他沒有多想，也可能是他察覺到了，卻還是假裝自己不知道，不過在某次的搶劫後，因為Delirious發現那種討厭的感覺上來，侵擾著勝利後的喜悅，兩個賺了一大筆的人跑去買一大堆酒，就在Delirious家喝起來。

原本Ohm跟往常一樣多話，不過他喝光一罐啤酒後開始紅著臉，然後笑到前翻後仰時，Delirious就知道對方已經醉了，當他們停下笑聲喘口氣，Ohm突然用一種奇特的眼神看他，接著連躲都還來不及，面前的人就吻上來了。

醉醺醺的男人還嘟囔著什麼「喜歡、很好」之類的，但是Delirious的腦子裡像打雷一樣，吵鬧得要命，而且當事人竟然在露出一個人畜無害的笑容後，就碰的撞上Delirious的腿，瞬間打著鼾陷入昏睡之中。

後來Delirious保持著同樣的姿勢，在沙發上喝完剩下的酒後，呆坐了一段時間，也許很長，也可能只有一下，他沒有辦法看時間，直到他終於覺得夠了，才起身把仍無意識的Ohm放好，並蓋上一張毯子，再開始默默的收拾東西。

夜晚過去後的中午，他們照舊一同再洛聖都胡搞，一起狂歡跟大笑，一切就像是沒有發生過一樣，沒有尷尬或者距離，Delirious甚至覺得他們變得更加親近了些，他也懷疑過Ohm可能根本不記得這事，可是儘管表面上平靜，但這其中還是有很大的差異存在。

不過他們一直都相安無事，直到某天Ohm宣布他要離開洛聖都，說要回到他原本的城市，有些朋友需要他的幫忙，眾人儘管多少有些震驚，不過都尊重他的決定，「我偶爾還是會回來啦！不要太想我！」在一片噓聲中，Ohm跟往常一樣繼續笑，然後用眼睛偷瞥了一眼旁邊的Delirious。

笑而不語的小丑是最早知道這件事的人，因為昨天Ohm就委婉的邀請過他，畢竟兩個人的技術都不差，他們又是不錯的合作伙伴，可Delirious還是沒有答應，他沒有辦法答應，只能幫忙Ohm收拾行李，把打包好的東西塞進他可笑的藍色貨車裡。

「你是不可能突然戲劇化的改變心意，對吧？」當抵達機場時，Ohm轉過頭來問道，語氣中是輕鬆的，「拜託，Ohm……」面對著他的朋友，Delirious起初有些緊張，但他們卻又隨即相視而笑。

「我知道，我知道。」低聲回應著的人看起來有些哀傷，但也帶著一股安心的感覺，最後的結局還是Delirious只給了Ohm一個擁抱，如同兄弟跟家人般那樣溫暖，雖不像跟Luke分別時那樣，轉過身就是掉不停點眼淚，但也接近了。

沒有愛情故事那樣的轉折，或是誰在機場奔跑的劇情，同樣也不會有後悔與恨，他們只是平靜的揮揮手，跟對方有些不捨的道別。

「你為什麼沒跟他走？」聽到這裡的Vanoss突然問道，此刻他看起來清醒些，扭過亂七八糟的腦袋，盯著把玩著手上瓶蓋的Delirious，「我走了誰照顧你這小鬼？」原本Vanoss以為對方會這樣說，或是講些帶著嘲諷的話。

但是Delirious正對著他，露出一個笑容，「因為我喜歡你啊，婊子！」他這樣說道，語氣聽來稀鬆平常，好像是理所當然一樣，讓Vanoss瞪大眼睛，跟隻魚一樣嘴巴開開合合，講不出半句話。

見到Vanoss難得的吃鱉樣，被逗樂的小丑捧著肚子大笑起來，惹得旁邊的人惱怒，「這故事跟我問你的問題有什麼關係！」他在吵鬧的浴室裡埋怨著，「我又沒說他們有關係，我只是想到什麼說什麼。」抹掉眼角淚水的Delirious說道，對再次耍到像來精明的貓頭鷹感到愉悅。

「你這裝傻的白癡！回答我的問題！」其實是想要站起來揍人的，不過手邊沒槍，頭跟腳又重得跟灌鉛一樣，Vanoss只是皺著眉頭罵道，「你又沒問對問題。」而Delirious照樣一副無所謂的說著。

「你他媽在說什麼鬼。」雖然還是帶著不少的醉意，可Vanoss其實聽得懂Delirious在說什麼，只是他仍在死咬著不肯放手，「聽著，其實不用喝醉也是可以說真話啊！」撥弄下手中的瓶蓋後，Delirious不以為然的聳聳肩膀，「正面或反面？」他將握緊的拳頭伸到Vanoss面前。

瞪著面前的男人，暗自小小力磨自己的牙齒，Vanoss最後還是沒有開口，而Delirious也只是嘆口氣後收回金色的瓶蓋，不打算逼迫對方，「起來，你該好好洗個澡，你很臭。」他率先站起來，然後朝著攤在地板上的青年遞出手。

難得順從的Vanoss握上那隻手，離開搞得他屁股疼的地方，被Delirious半哄著脫光，然後終於站在水花下，讓水搞塌他的頭髮，「你還欠我一個口活！」在Delirious踏出去前，他拉住年長者的手腕。

「放屁！」被拽著的Delirious喊道，然後又笑了起來，「我剛才才不是這樣說的！」他玩鬧般的掙扎著，還是跨進水下，「我也只是突然想這樣做。」也不管對方還穿著衣服，Vanoss把Delirious扯到自己面前，低頭貼著笑個不停的人說道。

「操你的！」Delirious還在罵著髒話，卻慢慢的往地上跪下去，不過那晚也就到此為止而已，之後Vanoss終於願意乖乖的把自己給弄乾淨，換上Delirious再跑回來拿給他衣服，踩著有些輕飄的步伐，到床邊擦著頭髮。

門外是酒瓶碰撞的聲響，Vanoss坐在黑暗裡面，吸收過水分的毛巾掛在脖子上，他靜靜聽著那些聲音，突然有些擔心它們停止的時候，他想外頭的人是否會離開，放任他繼續待在這張大床上發呆。

聲音突然就停止了，四周也寂靜的詭異，他又等了一下，然後搖搖有些混亂的頭，有些洩氣的把自己砸到床上，感覺身體像在床上一樣載浮載沉，不適的感覺仍在侵擾著他，這讓Vanoss總有些後悔，卻又賭氣似的想怪到Delirious身上。

在他用快沉到水裡的腦袋，試著思考出好幾種明天可以欺負Delirious的方法時，他的房門被輕聲的打開，另一個溫度靠近他，替緊閉著眼睛的Vanoss拉上棉被，接著爬到了床的另外一側。

他能感覺到身後那具軀體的熱度，此刻正蜷縮在棉被裡，發出均勻的呼吸聲，害Vanoss一度以為對方已經睡著了，「你跟Tyler……」思索一下後他才開口，從心底艱難的擠出那個問題，「你們到底是怎麼回事？」

沉默突然擴散開來，只有棉被底下是Delirious挪動著手，輕拍著Vanoss的手臂，「那是個好問題。」後頸傳來帶著笑意的聲音，讓Vanoss本來下意識的想要回嘴，卻只是鬆開抓著枕頭一角的手，任由自己陷入溫暖的睡眠中。

事情其實可以只有兩面，但是Vanoss可以等，直到他們都清醒過來，Delirious終於願意告訴他的那天。


	3. 其三、Evan Fong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：故事總會來到結尾，將謎底揭曉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊Past！ WD注意

打開門後，Delirious遠遠便能感覺到那股低氣壓竄出，包含著憤怒、不甘、以及一些小彆扭，他以為自己早已做好心理準備，實際面對又難免有些退縮，他慢慢闔上厚重的大門，喀噔的聲響成為公寓裡唯一的聲音。

走下白色的階梯，他看到Vanoss駝著背，坐在客廳的沙發裡，拎著一個玻璃杯，晶瑩的酒在裏頭動也不動，根本沒被喝過一口，「我剛送Wildcat回去，他現在大概已經冷靜多了。」Delirious站在樓梯口邊說著，卻像在自己演獨角戲般，只有沉默回應他。

半垂著頭的Vanoss沒再偷瞄他，反倒刻意轉開眼神，Delirious可以從黑色的電視機螢幕隱約看見對方鬱暗的眼神，他舔舔有些乾裂的嘴唇，上頭的傷口還有些疼，這樣做多少緩解些疼痛，不過撕裂的痕跡仍隨時會再裂開。

深吸一口氣，Delirious再向前幾步，擠進三人沙發與矮桌之間的空位，他站在Vanoss的膝蓋邊，低頭看著不發一語的青年，「嘿，別這樣，」些微發抖的雙手插在連帽外套的口袋裡，發汗的掌心來回搓著白色的內裡，「你知道我不在意這事的。」他說道，語氣盡可能的平靜。

怒氣漸漸在無聲裡散開，很快的又被收回去，「你每次都這樣講，」終於放下沾著指尖熱氣的杯子，Vanoss仰起頭，悶悶的開口，「說得好像怎樣都沒關係。」泛著暗金的眼睛盯著Delirious，映出那張用小丑裝遮蓋的臉。

「因為這真的沒關係。」Delirious聳聳肩膀，顯得有些無奈，一直以來他都相信對方的選擇，當時的狀況真的太混亂，其他人留下來不見得有幫助，大多數人逃出那棟快塌的大樓比較重要，況且最後Wildcat還是有來把他拖出來。

Vanoss還是瞪著他，牙齒咬得死緊，他寬厚的手握成拳，扭著自己昂貴的黑色長褲，「你真的都不在意？」他的眼神充滿不服與挑釁，彷彿希望Delirious能跟他大吵一架，嘴唇卻微微顫抖，他的手指仍不安的絞緊再鬆開。

知道對方在鬧彆扭，Delirious下意識的想要安撫Vanoss，那如同是他應當負責的事情，他一隻腳的膝蓋壓上沙發，「拜託，你知道這是實話。」Delirious低聲的說，他受不了對方那張哀傷的臉，自己快要維持不住冷靜。

他伸出手想要觸摸眼前的青年，Vanoss卻先迅速的抓住那隻手，在熟悉的溫度傳來時，他的另一隻手拽住Delirious的領口，將人拉往自己的方向，突然的力道讓Delirious失去重心，他們的鼻子撞在一起，Delirious吃痛得噢一聲，隨即又被Vanoss給堵上。

突然的舉動嚇著Delirious，他下意識的想要後退，但Vanoss即時伸出手，壓住Delirious的後腦杓，溫熱的舌頭硬是闖進口腔裡，追逐被壓制的人，舔舐著內側的每吋軟肉，像是妄想侵占所及之處。

對峙沒多久，Delirious便放棄掙扎，減輕推著Vanoss的力道，雙手扶著寬厚的肩膀，另一個人也鬆開手，給予Delirious喘息的機會，短暫的停頓間，Delirious捧著Vanoss的臉頰，他們凝視著彼此，眼底盡是說不清的激動。

將膝蓋順勢放到沙發，Delirious傾身向前，帶著微笑的臉更加貼近Vanoss，主動親吻對方的嘴唇，他的動作溫和，沒有太多的技巧，只是單純的一個吻，當他們的臉分開時，Vanoss下意識順著Delirious退開的軌跡仰起臉，尋求再一次短暫的溫暖。

向來樂於滿足對方，Delirious彎下腰，回到先前的位置，這次他停留的時間更久，還輕舔幾下Vanoss的上唇，Vanoss跟著展開行動，他撬開Delirious的嘴更多，不甘示弱般侵入對方的空間，吞下彼此的氣息，又相互交換氣體。

深怕騎著自己的人逃跑似得，Vanoss用手臂圈住Delirious的腰，另一隻手探入白色的背心裡，粗厚的手掌搓揉著被小丑刺青覆蓋的皮膚，Delirious舒服的發出悶哼，也攬過Vanoss的肩頭，讓他們的軀體交纏。

在試圖獲取新鮮氧氣時，Delirious趁機滑下Vanoss的大腿，側身坐到沙發的空位，手輕拉著Vanoss的衣領，另一個人配合著他的動作前進，手臂繞過Delirious的肩胛骨，身體卡進他的兩腿之間，隔著褲子摩擦著漸漸甦醒的性慾。

Delirious移動拽著Vanoss的手，探進Vanoss的褲子裡，圈住半硬的性器，緩慢的撸動著灼熱的柱身，聽見壓著他的Vanoss不禁流出幾個隱忍著呻吟，他舔舔有些紅腫的嘴唇，在對方也摸上他的陰莖時，發出短促的嘆息聲。

他們的額頭抵在彼此的肩頭，鼻息噴灑在頸窩處，在愛撫著對方的同時，又享受著被套弄得舒服，當Delirious的呼吸節奏改變，Vanoss的身體又再向前一些，推擠著Delirious彎曲的雙腿，並挪動他的手往下前進，指腹摩搓過細嫩的會陰，最後停在藏於隱密處的入口。

被兩根手指淺淺戳弄著肛口，Delirious轉換手勢，並加快撫摸著另一根性器的動作，拇指還刻意摩擦吐著前液的小孔，Vanoss在他的動作中抬頭，鼻間貼著Delirious的臉頰磨蹭，但手指又再擠入一些。

沒有潤滑過的腸肉緊繃，推擠著外來的異物，試圖入侵的手指試探一會兒，便退出到剩一個指節，在Delirious稍稍放鬆後，又突然一口氣將手指插至根部，輾壓過前列腺的位置，令Delirious倒抽一口氣，收回握著Vanoss性器的手，另一隻手則緊抓著對方的胳膊，一邊為激烈的快感弓起身體。

因為對方的反應感到愉悅，Vanoss抽出自己兩根修長的手指，朝喘著粗氣的Delirious笑，接著退開上半身，尋找上次留在矮桌下的潤滑液，畢竟他們倆也不是第一次忽然這樣幹起來，所以有所準備。

後背靠著扶手的Delirious在對方回來後挺腰，配合著Vanoss的動作，讓他能順利拉下自己的褲子至大腿的一半，露出裡頭硬挺的陰莖，Vanoss用手沾過冰涼的潤滑液時，他抱著自己的腿，折起它們更多，暴露自己收縮著的穴口。

手指再次埋回溫暖的腸道裡，狹窄的通道足夠適應後，增加第三根手指，他的手指時而前後戳動，時而呈現剪刀狀，耐心的緩緩將Delirious打開，直到弄濕腸道的每一吋為止，才換上自己的陰莖，堵在柔軟的入口處。

碩大的頭部推開濕潤的穴肉，逐漸進入濕熱的腸道，到達最深處的時候，交合的兩個人對視著，感覺裡裡外外皆能浸染彼此的味道，他們明明是兩個大不相同的個體，此時卻又相互包容對方。

Vanoss接著開始重重的抽插起來，反覆將自己送入Delirious的體內，每一下的撞擊，都有如想深至骨髓，他吸吮著Delirious揚起的頸部，留下屬於他的痕跡，標示著他的佔有，Delirious也摟抱著他，指甲刺進Vanoss的肩胛骨附近，劃出幾條紅線。

律動的節奏越來越快，為性慾流露的聲響跟著增大，Delirious首先迎來高潮，在模糊的煙花中軟下身體，Vanoss又動了幾下才射出來，灼熱的體液灌入Delirious收緊的腸道，填滿他的身體。

他們挨著彼此歇息一會兒，Delirious便溜出Vanoss的懷抱，到浴室裡把自己弄乾淨，他洗好澡出來之後，Vanoss還坐在那張沙發上，眼睛直視空無一物的前方，不曉得在思索什麼，Delirious沒馬上打斷他對方，而是轉向到廚房，泡了兩杯Ohm說很好喝的熱可可，端著一紅一藍的杯子回到客廳。

黑色桌面反射出的兩個杯子顏色暗淡，回過意識的Vanoss伸手取走藍色的杯子，雙手捧著溫暖的可可，白煙與香氣撲向他的臉，接著一張綠色的毯子蓋過他的前胸，Delirious也窩進原本掛在沙發背的毯子裡。

Delirious縮起腳，剛出浴的身體貼著Vanoss，暖活的毛毯裹住他們，Vanoss覺得自己看起來有點滑稽，但Delirious笑得傻憨，好像他是全世界最愉快的人，Vanoss不禁跟著揚起嘴角。

傢伙準備妥當，他們的情緒都平復許多， Delirious望著Vanoss啜口熱飲，他將視線轉移至咖啡色液體中的倒影，「你問過我跟Wildcat是發生過什麼事，」Delirious輕聲的說道，旁邊的Vanoss嗯哼一聲，故作鎮定的喝口手裡的熱可可，「我們交往過一陣子，後來分手了。」

噘起嘴吹散遮住視線的輕煙，杯子裡的人物掀起波瀾，皺著模糊的臉孔，Delirious的語氣依然平靜，跟往常那些看似心血來潮的故事一樣，它們是幾段過往的回憶，當下充斥著各種情緒，如今成為口述文字，等待著甦醒的時機。

然而在故事誕生的時刻，時常是突如其來，Delirious無法確定跟Wildcat之間，那個引爆點是何時發生，或許是某次的酒醉，也可能是先前的衝突，不似他人眼中的尷尬，他們的笑聲意外合拍，碰撞出的火藥味，反倒衍伸出其他情感。

剛開始他們都沒明說，默默將彼此的小心翼翼會錯意，表面照樣爭吵與嬉鬧，喧鬧過後的寧靜裡，卻瀰漫著欲言又止的張力，吸引他們逐漸靠近彼此，最後爬上彼此的床，經過幾次的性事後，才意識到他們之間該換個名詞。

「我們這樣算交往嗎？」向來想到就行動的Wildcat率先提出疑問，試圖釐清他們複雜的關係，「我怎麼知道，大概是？」Delirious趴在枕頭上，有些疲倦的回答道，然後翻過身，打個大大的呵欠。

Wildcat沒有很滿意這個答案，他緊皺著眉頭，眼睛瞪著還在滑手機的Delirious，再用力的嘆口氣，不曉得是鬱悶還是放棄生氣，「不如我們就交往吧！」沉默了一陣子，Wildcat轉開視線，望著地上雜亂的衣物，平淡的提議道。

出乎意料的意見讓Delirious停止動作，「你覺得這能成嗎，你跟我？」他抬起頭，露出有些苦澀的微笑後，輕聲的問著，想要再三確認Wildcat的想法，另一個人攤攤手，表示不嘗試看看又怎麼會知道結果。

「所以你們就這樣在一起了？」聽到這裡的Vanoss驚呼，不敢相信他們之間竟是如此平靜，「是啊，就這麼簡單。」Delirious聳肩，當時他跟Wildcat的確是有些不可思議，但事情就這樣順理成章的發生。

之後他們的交往平和且順利，其實沒多少的改變，就是照樣過著相似的日子，他們不刻意跟誰宣揚或告知，其他人也沒發現異樣，只是嘲笑他們太閃的時機增多而已，「真的？我完全沒有發現！」Vanoss老實的說，而Delirious只表示他老愛沉浸在自己的世界，才沒有發覺這淺顯易見的事。

Delirious得承認那是他少數認真嘗試經營的一段感情，他跟Wildcat當然有發生過無數次爭吵，最後卻又總能和好，那段時間他真的很快樂，「我們把能給的，通通都給了彼此。」他笑著補充道，「既然都好，你們為什麼分開？」目前故事進展聽來十分平穩，Vanoss沒搞懂他們的問題在哪。

問題就在於他們跟對方交纏得太深，緊緊扒著彼此，深到難以分開，也不願意輕易放開，彷彿對方是生命中唯一重要的，只要鬆了手，自己便會失去支柱而倒下，「我們都知道事實不是那樣，但沒人想要停止。」

有如對毒品上癮般的無法控制，佔有與被佔有的感覺之好，麻痺掉那些開始浮現的問題，他們習以為常的爭吵、和好、做愛，然後繼續沉浸在占有慾中，直到事情越發猛烈，或許只是一個眼神、一個無心的動作，只要是一點星火都能引發爆炸。

他們輪流在傷害與被傷害的角色交替，傷害的人得到發洩怒火的快感，很快又因罪惡感道歉，得到另一個人的原諒而心情舒坦，被傷害的人則是先痛心，再說服自己這傷痛是源自於愛，然後在對方尋求諒解中，掌控住另一個人。

這樣的愛情剛開始像顆外表甜美的糖果，但越靠近中心時，裏頭的劇毒開始刺傷他們的神智，讓他們落入痛苦的循環，「終於發現到這樣下去不行的時候，我們協商分手。」那其實不是個簡單的決定，雖然對彼此都好，可戒斷的過程非常艱辛，至今仍有些遺害存在。

Vanoss想起Wildcat今天的樣子，他從未遇過Wildcat如此兇暴的對待他，「你是要殺死他嗎，你這個渾蛋知不知道自己在幹嘛！」充滿怒火的話語，現在彷彿還於繞在耳邊，他們對峙的當下，Wildcat甚至差點對Vanoss動手。

是Delirious主動擋在Wildcat面前，制止他快要失控的行為，旁邊的人也來拉走開Vanoss，才避免紛爭延燒下去，當下Vanoss同樣是氣不過，但比起事情的對錯，他更在乎是Delirious選擇留在Wildcat旁邊，而不是他。

朋友們試圖安撫自己的話，Vanoss沒怎麼聽得進去，儘管被拖到另一邊冷靜，他的注意力全放在不遠處，靠著彼此竊竊私語的兩個人，他們看來無比親密，像是這裡只有他們倆存在一般，觸碰著對方的手臂，說著其他人聽不清的話。

「我就猜到你會生氣，不過Wildcat只是太擔心而已。」早料到Vanoss那時肯定不開心，Delirious伸出手，掌心覆過旁邊的人的膝蓋，朝撇過臉的人笑著解釋，「擔心什麼？」有些不好意思的Vanoss問道，聲音還因為太急而有些破。

「擔心我們犯同樣的錯。」Delirious低聲的說著，他跟Wildcat或許曾有過變質的感情，但那不影響他們繼續來往，他們比朋友更親密許多，也許偶爾像家人一般關心對方，不過這份溫暖不屬於愛情。

Vanoss盯著Delirious乾淨的側臉，一時間不曉得該說什麼，知道Delirious說的這些故事藏著點什麼，然而雜亂的思緒讓他難以表達想法，答案似乎近在眼前，可是又不敢輕易的伸出手，深怕自己走錯一步就掉落深淵。

「Evan，別想得太多，」看Vanoss似乎煩惱不已，Delirious嬉鬧似的開口，「你只要知道我愛你，這樣就夠了。」藍色的眼睛對上暗金色的，Delirious拍幾下Vanoss的手背，說出自己一直以來反覆提起的心意，輕易的給予困惑的青年解答。

突然聽見Delirious這樣說，Vanoss瞪大眼睛，呼吸瞬間變得粗重，他明白這些Delirious帶給他故事中，包含的道理是那般簡單明瞭，然而他在Delirious澄澈的眼裡看見更多，那份寄予回應的希望，終於在這次傳遞過來。

「我也愛你啦，蠢蛋。」他紅著臉回握住Delirious溫暖的手，一邊小聲的回道，並在岩角餘光中，瞧見Delirious露出笑容之後，跟著默默揚起嘴角。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊當時完成時是早上七點，靠著意志力拼完後，瞬間昏迷www


End file.
